The case of sound equipment and the laminate plate supporting the sound equipment have similar characters with a musical instrument room, and when the sound equipment and the laminate plate supporting the sound equipment are played, struck or subjected to sound waves, vibrations, etc., they generate different levels of consonance and resonance under different conditions. Under the influence of the consonance and resonance, the sound equipment and the laminate plate supporting the sound equipment will no longer maintain their original static, quiet and stable normal working state, and will generate consonance and resonance, so that the sound equipment will output a distorted sound.
Conventionally, feet and pads for supporting the sound equipment are made of a hard material, and when they are used to support the sound equipment, since the contact area between the foundations and pads and the sound equipment is large, they cannot prevent the consonance and resonance from influencing the sound equipment. When vibration comes, the sound equipment will generate resonance and consonance and output a sound distorted greatly.